House of Alice
by 2theleftx2
Summary: An old friend of Jerome and Alfie comes to visit! Does she change them or join them in their pranking ways? Will she fall for one of them?
1. Meet Alice

***Alice's Point of View***

HOME! I am FINALLY back home; back to Anubis House. I used to go here when I was little. I was 4 years old my first year. I was all alone. The only companions I had were my house mother, Trudy and my caretaker, Victor. Victor was always sweet to me… until the first kid came.

His name was _Jerome Clarke. _He was my best friend. We were each other's _only_ friends. When we were 7 years old, a new kid moved to our house.

His name was… um… _Alfie?_ I think that's it. When Alfie moved in he got really close with Jerome and me. (_He even got a crush on me). _

But when I was eight, my parents had to remove me from school.

They probably left the school by now…*Sigh*

Maybe Trudy or Victor is still here. They knew how to make me smile… and so did Alfie…. But Jerome did best.

These thoughts brought a smile to me face.

Here's a little about myself:

Age: 16 ½ **(The half counts! It makes me feel older :])**

Hair color: Dark Brown with pink and red bangs (**the bang colors and permanent!)**

Height: 5'7

Favorite colors: Black, Dark purple, blood red (**I'm not emo or Goth I just love dark colors k?)**

Likes: Dresses, doing random things, bunnies, salsa, Eminem, Dr. Dre, Avril Lavigne, and death

Dislikes: not being near Jerome or Alfie (mostly Jerome)


	2. I'M BACK!

**A/N: I forgot to mention; Mara moved into an advanced smarts house.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but Alice, who is the same as me but different age and name and likes sci-fi more than me… OH and her bangs are permanent and mine aren't…**

**BACK TO THE STORY!**

I knock on the door and a few seconds later I see Victor opening the door for me.

He had a huge sad look on his face… until he saw me.

His face brightened like, 10000000%!

I smiled warmly at him and he gave me a huge bear hug.

I always was his favorite person.

"Alice! You're back! I have missed you" Victor exclaims.

"I missed you too!" I say grinning even more than before.

He lets go of me and calls for Trudy. The second she sees me she rushes over and squeezes more than Victor had. I didn't know she was that strong!

"JEROME! ALFIE!" Trudy calls for them.

Victor takes my bags and me and Trudy go to the common room. I sit down on my favorite loveseat. It's still as ruby red as ever!

A few seconds later, Jerome and Alfie came into the common room not looking in my direction.

"What did we do this time!" Alfie exclaims.

I walk behind them making sure they don't notice me.

"Nothing dearies. Well, nothing I know can think of at the moment."

"Then why are we here"

"Turn around" I say.

They both turned and their eyes popped out of their heads.

"ALICE!" Both Jerome and Alfie say, picking me up into a hug.

"Clarke! Lewis! Put me down!" I exclaim.

They put me down and Jerome continues to squeeze me.

"What are you doing here!" Jerome asks.

"I'm going to school here again!" I exclaim.

"YES!" Jerome and Alfie scream in unison.

Man these boys are happy!

A bunch of people I don't know come bursting through there room-I'm guessing from the scream.

"What's going on here?" Some chubby, blond hair boy asked.

Alfie had joined squeezing me and both he and Jerome weren't answering from excitement.

It was hard but after a few seconds I was able to escape them.

I was breathing heavy so I pointed to Trudy so she could answer the question.

"Well everyone, this is Alice," Trudy says gesturing to me "she is Mara's replacement."

"But why were Alfie and Jerome screaming?" asks a blond. She was pretty, but seemed a bit to 'perfect' for me.

"That's simple Ambs, she is our best friend" says Alfie giving me a quick hug. 'Ambs' looked jealous.

Did Alfie actually find someone besides me? I hope so.

Her jealousy cleared up when Jerome gave me something I call a '**NINJA HUG' **which is just a hug someone gives from behind you and kissed my cheek.

"Is everyone just going to stand and stare?" I whisper to Alfie.

"I sseug os" He whispers back.

_Translate: I guess so_

(He and I created an Alien language where we say words backwards but in the original order.)

I think Trudy heard so because she said;

"Oh! Why doesn't everyone introduce themselves while I go start supper?"

"I'm Amber Millington!" the blond says with a lot of enthusiasm.

"I'm Nina" "Fabian" "Mick"

"Patricia," a red-head says, "I guess you're my new roommate"

"I guess so" I say smirking at what seems to be her annoyance.

Everyone leaves to go to their rooms except Jerome, Alfie, and of course, ME

"Os, Alfie, era uoy gnitad taht lrig Amber?"

_Translation: So, Alfie, are you dating that girl Amber?"_

"sey, tub fi uoy tnaw em I nac kearb pu htiw reh"

_Translation: Yes, but if you want me I can break up with her._

I roll me eyes.

Alfie gives me a fake sad face and walks away.

Jerome and I laugh.

"Told ya he liked you" Jerome says smirking.

I just giggle. I am wearing one of the biggest smiles I ever had since a LONG time.

"Okay, I am going to ask you a question. Tell me the truth. Who do you like better? Me or Alfie?" He asks. He has of a very serious face.

Too bad for him, I know how to read him like a book. This question isn't serious. I can tell he's holding and a smirk and/or chuckle.

No matter that I still give my true answer.

"You."


	3. ET

**Disclaim: whatever I said last time….**

"Aw! Ali got a little crush on me?" Jerome says as if I was a baby.

I hit him in the arm and gave him a death glare.

He bit his lip holding back tears from the pain.

I hit really hard…

"Sorry, I forgot you can't take a hit" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

I smirk at him still trying to soothe the pain…

Okay, now I feel mean.

Seeing him like this makes me feel …guilty I guess…

I look into his eyes and see his pain.

I sigh and roll my eyes. But then I smiled.

I hug him.

"Look, I'm sorry…I guess I didn't realize how much that would hurt…" I say… feeling REALLY bad.

He looks down.

OH MY GOSH! WILL HE STOP IT! I'm about to cry…

"Did I leave any damage or are you finally succeeding at fooling me?"

He lifts his sleeves revealing a black and blue I just created.

My eyes widen. I put my hand over my mouth.

"Um… I'll go get Trudy…" I say turning to walk to the kitchen.

"Wait…" Jerome answers.

I turn around and see him walking towards me.

"I'm okay. Trust me" He says grinning…. It wasn't even a smirk! It was a general warm smile which I returned.

I put my arms around his neck and hold him tight.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered

"It's okay. I told you already. I'm fine. I couldn't be better." He answered.

"And why is that?" I say exiting the hug, crossing my arms and smirking.

"Because, my favorite person in the entire world is back."

I looked at him in awe.

"You know Jerome, you really changed."

"Good or Bad change."

"Good." I say smiling and looking down. My colorful bangs covering my right eye.

Jerome puts a hand on my shoulder and I slowly look up at his face. His eyes are so… HYPNOTIZING!

Maybe he's an alien… not the evil kind me and Alfie usually think of…. But the kind Katy Perry made a song about… I can relate now.

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could u be the devil, could you be an angel_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like going floating, leave my body glowing_

_They say be afraid_

_You're not like the others, futuristic lovers_

_Different DNA, they don't understand u_

_You're from a whole other/another world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison_

_Take me, t-t-take me_

_Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away_

_Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

_You're so super sonic_

_Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers_

_Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic_

_You're from a whole other/another world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison_

_Take me, t-t-take me_

_Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away_

_Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

_There is this transcendental, on another level_

_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wave length_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you i risk it all_

_All_

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison_

_Take me, t-t-take me_

_Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away_

_Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away_

_Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

A million memories of me and Jerome are rushing through my head.

A stare at Jerome and realize he is studying me.

I blush a look down, smiling.

He lifts my chin and I get lost in his perfect eyes.

Next thing I know, we are getting closer.

I close my eyes and feel his lips on mine.

I didn't think about it, but, this was my first kiss.

I was always told to save it for something/someone special.

And now I'm happy to say I did.

I do like Jerome.

I DO.

I'm sure of it now.

The kiss wasn't as long as it felt.

The kiss was about 12 seconds but to me it was like a lifetime.

Maybe this is the real reason I came back…

I reason the kiss end was because…


	4. I love these guys

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything really….**

* * *

><p><em>Because<em> we heard a cough.

A 'ahem' kind of cough.

We parted and I looked down the second I saw who it was.

_Alfie._

My face must look SO guilty!

I bet if I felt guiltier people would think I stole from the president.

Alfie's arms were crossed in front of his chest. He was giving Jerome the meanest look I have ever seen on his face.

_Did he like me THAT much?_

So focused in thought, it took me a while to realize that Alfie and Jerome were fighting.

Not _physical _fighting but Alfie was saying some things I never thought would come from his mouth.

I hate seeing them like this.

What did I do?

_I did this!_

They were probably the best of friends after I left!

Did I really just ruin it for them?

I'm such an idiot!

Once again I am too caught up in my thoughts.

I hadn't realized I was tearing up until now.

I quickly wipe away my tears- but they noticed.

"You okay Al?" Alfie asks me, his voice calmed.

I slowly nod. Jerome puts his arm around me and rubs my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Alfie asks.

"**_I'M_** wrong! It's my first day back and I already have you two fighting!" I answer starting to cry again.

They sigh.

"It's okay Alice." Jerome says.

"Yeah, it's not your fault." Alfie says.

I stop crying and look at them.

I know they hate seeing me sad.

"Huggies?" I ask in a baby voice and giving my 'bunny face' **(A/N: In the 'bunny face' [which I made up] you put your hands as fist in front of your mouth. You also wrinkle your nose a bit.)**

They smile and hug me.

I really love these guys.

"SUPPER!" Trudy calls.

* * *

><p>~!#$%^&amp;*()_+{}|:"?<p>

**I know it's not much, but I just want some reviews before I start the REAL beginning of this story! ;D**


	5. That little alien reading my thoughts

**I won't be able to update on Thursdays usually. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

><p>So we all went to supper. Hopefully everyone is forgiven and happy to be who they are with. Some people here look like they are either lonely, or the person they like is in another boarding house.<p>

I love making shipper names so let me try it out…

Amber and Alfie are Amfie

Fabian and Nina are Fabina

Mick and Mara are… Mickra?

Patricia doesn't come across as anyone who would care…

Not so sure about me and Jeromeo (I gave him that nickname when he told me he was going to grow up to be a ladies man) BUT I can try the names?

Jerlice?

Alrome?

Jeralice?

Jeralomeice?

SO confusing!

We aren't even a couple so this won't matter!

_Amber will probably be able to help me with this!_

`Trudy made one of my absolute FAVE foods for supper.

Fish and Chips! I usually had to her to make it for me.

Everyone at the table sat in kind of a couple order.

Nina's at the head of the table and Fabian to her right. On the other side of Nina is Amber. Amber shoved Alfie into the seat next to her. Patricia is at the head of the table. Mick and Mara are sitting with to each other next to Alfie. Jerome and I sat next to each other, me at Patricia's side and Jerome next to Fabian.

Patricia told me to watch out for flying food from one of Jerome and Alfie's food fights.

The food fight didn't happen.

Some people looked surprised after supper that they had no food on them.

I didn't really care whether or not they had a food fight or not.

If they did, I would just join.

If they didn't, I would just enjoy my food.

My mood seems to have changed hasn't it?

I always change my mood 'cause otherwise it's just BORING!

ANYWAYS before I lose whatever alien is reading my thoughts (I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!) I am now going to talk about after supper!

So, me, Alfie, and Jerome hung out.

Jerome was making me and Alfie teach him our Alien Language.

I don't see what was so hard for him. It's pretty simple…

"On! Ton ekli taht!" I said laughing.

Alfie was cracking up.

Jerome was NOT good at this!

"How about we stick with English with you Jerome?" I ask.

He chuckles, "Good idea"

So that's how my first day back went.

We basically hung out until Victor's little speech.

"You have 5 minutes precisely, than I want to be able to hear a pin…drop!"

So I just headed off to my room to get my much needed sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know it's not much but I'm tired! And I got a quiz to study for. And I'm a pretty lazy person.<strong>_


	6. DLS

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days! I've noticed a lot of people haven't! Weird huh? I guess I'm not the only one with tests and such… Anyway! I had some writers block… NOT MUCH…just…some…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, just Alice's Dirty Little Secret! (Why did I tell you about the secret! I am stupid…) **

**DLS-Dirty Little Secret**

* * *

><p><em>Everything seems to be fine doesn't it? I still have this secret bottled up in me. I KNOW they won't believe me…So why should I try? I know I should tell them the truth! But…it's hard. It's like my DLS<em>! _Alfie would probably take me for an Alien… Jerome would think I was just playing some stupid prank on him. The only one other than me who knows is…My grandfather…my grandfather's name…_

_Victor._

_Yes, Victor as in the caretaker of the house…_

_He is one of the most loving people there is…_

_Ever since I left Trudy had told me about his depression for the first few weeks._

_He never wanted me to leave the school…but I thought I had too._

_The Frobisher-Smythes would have wanted it that way._

_My return to this school was necessary. _

_I had to protect the Chosen one and my grandfather from the TRUE death of ahnk._

_I was given a job for every member in this house at birth._

_**Millington Diamond- Protect from regret of wrong love**_

_**Lewis Jester- Find the right path**_

_**Clarke Dice Roller- Love**_

_**Martin Chosen and Rutter Writer- Love & Protection**_

_**Campbell Knight- release of any love triangles**_

_**Patricia PixTrix- Confirmation**_

**(A/N: If you don't get it, here are the names in the order I used; Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Nina &Fabian, Mick, and Patricia)**

_Would you like to find out my secret?_

_First off, you should know, my name isn't Alice._

_Though, it does start with an 'A'._

_My true self?_

_I am a goddess…._

_Which one?_

_I am…_

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! Sorry for the shortness! I'm a busy bee! <strong>

**I got a concert to work for,**

**Math state-wide tests,**

**Social Studies quizzes,**

**Science tests,**

**Reading a book for language arts…..**

**Let's just say that half of it :) **

**REVIEW! Without reviews I am discouraged to continue this story! **


End file.
